Ram'kar
Ram'kar is the first boss of the Fjellkarna instance. He is found in front of the raid portal smashing boulders. Access to the rest of the instance requires his defeat. Background 'Dungeon Guide' General Shivjaw's army consisted of brute Saungor who enjoy crushing skulls and ripping enemies apart. Ram'kar is no exception. In his prime, Ram'kar stood toe to toe with the finest Nordian warriors, and his defeat would only come true with half of his opposing force being decimated. 'Encounter Design' Ram'kar utilizes mechanics that boost his damage output, and can even heal him or have much more haste. In a sense, it was a battle that consists of a brutish being that was on "steroids" of some sort. 'Overview' Ram'kar uses heavy hitting attacks which require healing to be on top. The biggest concern is minimizing raid-wide damage while also dealing a lot of damage. However, Ram'kar is a bit of a letdown in this case, he forces the raid to separate to avoid his hard-hitting attacks. *On Master difficulty or above, Ram'kar's Fist Slam and Ground Berge summon pillars of earth under raiders (an additional effect) that sends them in the air where they take fall damage. In addition, his Frenzied Regeneration is cast every minute, down from two minutes. Abilities 'Phase I: Behold the Brute!' Ram'kar fights using his brute fists, dealing heavy, heavy damage. *'Iron Muscles': Ram'kar's auto-attacks have a chance to trigger Iron Muscles'' ''which increases his overall damage dealt by 10%. This effect stacks and the chance for it to trigger (starts at 25%) decreases dependent on how many stacks he has (decreases by 5% per stack). Lasts for the whole encounter. **'Fist Slam': Slams the target with both fists, dealing 197,450 Physical damage and reducing their DEF and SP. DEF stats by 10%. Lasts 30 seconds. **'Furious Stomp': Ram'kar slams the ground rapidly, dealing 100,000 Physical damage each time it hits a target. The damage decreases over distance. He stomps once every second for five seconds. **'Lava Fist': Ram'kar puts his fist into nearby lava, increasing his damage dealt by 15% for 20 seconds and making his auto attacks and abilities deal Special damage instead of Physical damage. 'Phase II: Bash and Crash' Ram'kar summons Bash and Crash, his two lesser Saungor brethren. *'Ground Berge': Ram'kar smashes the earth, summoning a stone blade to hit a target in front of him for 155,435 - 184,502 special damage. Upon hitting, the berge will split and hit three close raid members for 20% of the damage dealt. *'Roaring Smash': Ram'kar charges up a fist, slamming the target within melee range for 300,000 physical damage. During his charge up sequence, all raid members suffer a 20% reduction in movement speed. *'Greater Fist Slam': Slams the target with both fists, dealing 223,655 Physical damage and reducing their DEF and SP. DEF stats by 15%. Lasts 30 seconds. 'Bash and Crash' Bash and Crash can be tricked to harm the other and vice versa, but not Ram'kar. *'Crippling Smash': Deals 145,745 physical damage and reduces movement speed by 25% for 6 seconds. Deals 250,000 damage to either Bash or Crash. *'Roaring Strike': A quick strike, slashing forward for 120,000 unblockable physical damage. *'Brute Kick': Spins around, kicking the target back 10 yards, dealing 100,000 physical damage to the player, or 200,000 damage to Bash or Crash. Preparation and Tactics Quotes 'Intro' *Highlord Andro'than speaks: Heroes! Behold, we will not reach the mountain if we don't get past that being up ahead. *'Ram'kar' yells: HA! I was hoping you would show up. My arms haven't ripped apart Nordian flesh for a few months. It'll be good to sink into your weak, feeble, bodies. *'Ram'kar '''says: You won't get past me. I guard the only entrance to the Fjellkarna mountain, and I will not let you access it. *'Highlord Andro'than': You have no idea what you mess with, Ram'kar. *'Ram'kar''' says: I won't need any idea. Unless you consider a broken skull a good one. 'Pull' *'Ram'kar' yells: General Shivjaw will be most pleased! Ang'ar la'kressh! 'Abilities' *'Ram'kar' yells: No one can withstand this many blows, not even you! *'Ram'kar '''yells: It's SMASHING time! *'Ram'kar''' yells: I will burn you to a crisp, and then, I will rip out your heart! *'Ram'kar' yells: BASH! CRASH! Get your asses out here! 'Killing a player' *I've never seen a skull break into that many pieces. *You're nothing before the forces of Shivjaw. *Did you really think you could stop me? *You deserved a brutal death! 'Death' *N-no! The General... he... ugh... 'Outro' *'Highlord Andro'than '''says: Back in the times before you arrived, Ram'kar slew many Nordian warriors. Of both the Arinord, and the Mjolnord. And he loved the sounds of their dying screams. *'Highlord Andro'than says: But today, he is finally put to rest. This is for you, Vakilli. *''Highlord Andro'than picks up a shiv off of Ram'kar and shoves it into Ram'kar's throat.'' *'''Highlord Andro'than says: Just like how he died. *'Highlord Andro'than' says: The rest of the Fjellkarna underground is fraught with mystery. Before we ascend, maybe it is best we discover everything under here. Ram'kar definitely wasn't here only to guard the entrance. Loot and Wealth Ram'kar distributes 70 gold for all players upon death. 'Standard' *[Crushgrip Fist] (Fist weapon) *[Ancient Moon Cleaver] (Axe) *[Guards of the Brute Tailor] (Cloth wrists) *[Seal of the Underground] (Ring) *[Brutish Bickering Totem] (Trinket) *[The Gibber] (Gun) *[Mooncloth Legwraps] (Cloth legs) *[Rune-Etched Burdens] (Cloth shoulders) *[Stalagmite Gavel] (Hammer) *[Brute's Crushing Fists] (Plate Gloves) *[Coif of the Shattered Elements] (Leather helm) *[Rockbreaker Casque] (Mail helm) 'Master ' *[Shiv of the Fallen] (melee dagger) *[Lava-Gorged Puncturer] (magic/melee dagger) Achievements Notes Category:Fjellkarna bosses